


殊途同归

by EarlyTimes



Category: Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Gen, Implied Torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlyTimes/pseuds/EarlyTimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>殊途同归</p>
            </blockquote>





	殊途同归

格朗泰尔一如既往地在宿醉中醒来。

 

睁开眼之前他看到安灼拉俯在他上方，单手按住他心口，一双仿佛在燃烧的蓝眼睛直直盯着他。云石塑像张开嘴唇说了些什么，不过管它呢，又不是说他在意话语的具体内容，反正不是人权平等民主奋斗就是大写的R你不能再喝了。不过根据头痛程度判断，昨天他喝得可真不多。

 

睁开眼之后美梦破灭得比肥皂泡还快。那只姜黄色的营养过剩的毛团子蹲踞在他胸口，举起爪子，颇有招财猫四平八稳的风范，可格朗泰尔毫不怀疑要是他再不伺候猫大爷用膳，爪子上粉粉的小肉垫就会朝着他的脸招呼过来，也许还包括缩在肉垫里的指甲。

 

窗帘不知被拉开多久了，满室阳光亮得晃眼，安灼拉一如既往地不在。卧室门开着，大门关着，客厅里的行军床上被子方方正正。

 

猫大爷放下爪子，趾高气扬喵了一声。

 

格朗泰尔听天由命地爬起来，来不及哀叹被剥夺的睡眠——星期五原本没课，中午之前从床上爬起来简直是反人类的罪行。安灼拉最先住进来的时候也顶多是在他顶着鸟窝一样的头发爬起来抓着背包冲出门的时候扔给他一个凌厉的眼刀，跟现在胸口上盘踞的这位大爷比起来，简直称得上温柔可爱。

 

半闭着眼睛从摇摇欲坠的杂物堆里抽出钱包，格朗泰尔才回忆起他昨晚刚把手头那点儿现金统统输给了巴阿雷。最近的提款机离他有一个街区呢。自从得知安灼拉搬进他家，巴阿雷就热衷于开赌局，从安灼拉能不能住满一星期，到安灼拉先忍不了格朗泰尔还是先忍不了猫，花样翻新，乐此不疲。

 

都怪古费拉克这个混蛋起哄，格朗泰尔想，我原不会输得这么惨，五天原是铁板钉钉的事情，安灼拉一定会在五天内彻底失去耐心搬出去另找住处，可古费拉克一定得用他那种似笑非笑的表情盯着我问你确定吗，我才不得不把码数加到一周。这下可好，他怨恨地想，安灼拉不知道中了什么邪，一周零三天了，见鬼的安灼拉还是没有搬出去。

 

格朗泰尔看了眼更加空空荡荡的冰箱，凄凉地把钱包放下，抓起电话。

 

 

 

 

通讯簿另一头的安灼拉这会儿正在实验室里忙得脚不沾地。格朗泰尔需要伺候一只猫，而他需要伺候几百只耗子。这些白色灰色黑色花色皮毛的小东西压在人类医学阶梯的条石下面，身价从五十生丁到三百法郎不等。豚鼠听见课间铃都哆嗦，大鼠可以赤手抓取，小鼠每天每笼至少咬三架。打这份工够付他的伙食费，顺利的话每个月还能省出来几本课本。

 

安灼拉伸手去拧水龙头时，罩衣口袋里的电话响了。

 

“喂，”格朗泰尔粗鲁地冲着电话喊，“家里断粮了。回来的时候记得给猫带点食儿。”

 

他一口气说完就要挂断，但是安灼拉回话了，于是他的手指就停在停止通话的按键上没按下去。

 

“你吃午饭了吗？早饭呢？才醒？”

 

酒精的后遗症尚未散去，他几乎能看到安灼拉皱眉不赞同的样子。格朗泰尔似乎在安灼拉的声音里听到一点关心，这让他头更疼了，开始怀疑自己昨天喝了多少。

 

他含混地答了一声，话筒里便只剩下安灼拉平静的呼吸声，两人都陷入了沉默。他疑惑着这意思到底是让自己先挂，还是安灼拉依然有什么别的话要说，丝毫没注意门口传来钥匙开门的声音，而大概已经饿到不耐烦的猫朝着门口走去----

 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊------------”若李看着在自己脚边打转，似乎马上就要蹭上来的猫科动物，似乎已经丧失了所有的语言能力。格朗泰尔怜悯地看着他，抱起不情愿的猫走进卧室，依稀听见了含混不清的诸如“卫生条例”和“安全协定”之类的词组。待他带上卧室的门走出来，打算好好安抚一下小翅膀时，却发现笑得喘不过气的古费已经抓过茶几上的杯子，给若李倒了一大杯水，让他灌下去压压惊。

 

格朗泰尔决定还是不要告诉他那个杯子是猫专用的好。

 

一场混乱后，他把手机凑到耳边，只有悠长的嘀嘀声，安灼拉已经挂断了。

 

格朗泰尔一直不知道他家的门锁有几把钥匙。公白飞早就复制了一份，至少一份，便于ABC之友的社员们不定期来看看他有没有把自己淹死在酒里或者呕吐物里。安灼拉手里也有一把，公白飞给的，格朗泰尔忍着没问既然你有钥匙那天干嘛还敲门。

 

安灼拉来投奔格朗泰尔时是个雨夜。不到半个月的时光回想起来倒像已经有半辈子了，酒鬼的时间概念总是错乱的。不过安灼拉站在门口的样子格朗泰尔可不会忘。湿漉漉的金发，被他让进客厅时发梢还在滴水。水滴落在画架上，洇出说不清颜色的雾。安灼拉在客厅里的沙发上对付了一宿，第二天为弄湿沙发道了歉，不过格朗泰尔才不在乎沙发。

 

格朗泰尔一点儿都不在乎沙发。

 

 

~~“你的信仰值得你的牺牲吗？” 青年从阴影里站起来。安灼拉记得其他狱警管他叫头儿。一直以来他都沉默地站在审讯室的另一端，双手随意地环抱着，低垂额发在神情上投下不可捉摸。~~

~~“值得。”是安灼拉唯一施舍给他们的两个字，这是几天来他第一次开口。~~

~~“你能替他也这么回答吗？” “头儿”回头向狱警们做了个手势，~~

 

安灼拉进门时格朗泰尔卷着衬衫袖子，另一只手握着酒瓶。安灼拉冷冷地看着他，门弹回来抵在他肩膀上，而格朗泰尔仔仔细细地盯着安灼拉瞧，像是要从那完美的大理石雕像的轮廓里瞧出什么端倪来。死寂倒像是把酒鬼惊醒了似的，他此刻看上去比安灼拉刚回来时看到的烂醉模样清醒多了。    “我们必须得谈谈。”。

话音未落，加弗洛什便不合时宜地出现在门口。

 

~~正因为需要孩子不再牺牲，理想才得存在。但是这个道理不需要说给暴徒听。~~

~~安灼拉抿紧嘴唇。~~

 

“到别处去玩。”这儿不是孩子该来的地方，这儿是讨论正经事的地方，安灼拉想。

 

 

~~“开枪吧，”青年终于打破死寂。人们重新手忙脚乱起来，安灼拉注目着他们把小加弗洛什-他胸前洇开一朵小花儿，像是奖章 - 装进尸袋抬了出去。青年随即做了个手势，军警们并拢脚跟行了个礼纷纷走了出去，隔壁的枪声接连响起，依稀倒是小野孩总是夸口的宏大葬礼上的礼花。安灼拉一直盯着那朵小花，直到有人给他蒙上眼睛。~~

~~最后的时光不该用于争辩他并不需要眼罩。安灼拉闭上眼睛。~~

“这儿”，小加弗洛什正了正他的领结，“碰巧是我家。’一无所能’的他”，小小的下巴扬向格朗泰尔的方向，早就通晓各种黑话和字眼儿的孩子一字一顿地说出安灼拉适才的评语，似乎那四个字比他挂在嘴边的各种诅咒要恶毒肮脏得多， “碰巧每个月给糟老头子付房租。而你，碰巧是那个无处可去，在他沙发上凑合过日子的人。所以在你从你的高头大马上掉下来摔死之前，我们得出趟门，免得替你收尸。”

 

“毛头小子。” 加弗洛什用鼻子哼了一声，趁着安灼拉愣住的空当儿拽着格朗泰尔出门，后者开始鼓掌喝彩，被加弗洛什制止了。

“别闹，老兄，我们还没到剧院呢。

 

《狮子王》或许并不是一个好选择。加弗洛什拖着含混地抽噎着的格朗泰尔穿过走廊时想。“抱歉，先生，借过。这是我表兄，我得照顾他，我答应了我姨妈。您看，他脑袋不太好用，小时候被马踢过的缘故。”

 

格朗泰尔差点真的踢了他一脚。

 

 

回家的路上没人提起刷了一半的剧和郑重其事的领结，他们提着半打啤酒在门口坐下，瓶子一点点儿空下去，直到格朗泰尔决定开口。

“我爸爸，”一团格朗泰尔发出闷闷的声音，“我发现他的时候，他就是那样。那时我七岁还是八岁？没什么差别。我叫他，可是叫不醒。”

他们干杯，加弗洛什拍了拍他的手背，“往好的方面想，我还得回去面对我老头子，你…？”

“我能搞定他，”格朗泰尔举起酒瓶挥了挥。

 

~~“让我….跟他….谈谈….我….能….说服…..他…..”~~

 

“我们得谈谈。格朗泰尔，把瓶子放下。”

 

~~他们松开格朗泰尔，关上门走了。格朗泰尔的哀求声的尾音停在打转儿的血腥气伴着点儿焦臭上。安灼拉一言不发地靠着门站着，强迫自己盯着格朗泰尔血肉模糊的背，像是要看出朵花儿来。血从焦黑的边缘成群结队翻下来的颜色漂亮得不似真实刺在他眼底星点猩红，倒也确确实实像是顺着蜿蜒的藤蔓开出来的一朵朵小花儿呢。~~

 

“哦，安灼拉叫我把酒瓶放下。安灼拉的话就是神谕，不过这可说服不了我。您看，您已经剥夺了我的睡眠和我的美食。上帝作证，我宁愿吃放了三天的外卖披萨，也不愿意吃你叫来的，”格朗泰尔腾出手来，胡乱指了指茶几上的外卖盒子，连若李都没碰它们一指头，“你管它叫什么，喂兔子的粮食？还是你把实验室里喂养那些见鬼的老鼠的食物带回家里来了？我可是知道你们跑实验室的对付那些可怜的动物的手段，你们悉心把他们养大，不过是为了扭断他们的脖颈或者给他们注射各种奇奇怪怪的致命病毒，好让你们的实验记录上有数据可写。告诉我，您是把我也当做实验室的一只小白鼠来喂养吗？您倒是打算什么时候扭断我的脖子呢？您看，我原先是一个人自自在在地住在这里的，没有人会在乎我吃了几顿饭，也没有人在乎我是不是把自己喝死了。您叫我把酒瓶放下，像是您在乎一样！要是您看不惯一个酒鬼，为什么还不搬出去呢？”

 

格朗泰尔握着酒瓶的指关节有些泛白。

 

~~格朗泰尔在地板上蜷缩着，依稀是婴儿尚在母体里的姿势，伸出手像是竭力想抓住什么，可即使是最稀薄的虚无也足以从他以古怪的角度弯折的手指间逃脱。偶尔有一声破碎的抽泣打破沉默，酒鬼必定没有意识到自己竟然在抽抽噎噎地哭。~~

 

“我知道您根本不在乎。那只可怜的动物被雨淋得无处可去的时候，您的第一反应是皱着眉头打动物管理的电话，要把它送去安乐死。您既然能大发慈悲结束它的痛苦，为什么就不愿意施舍我一点慈悲，搬出去呢？”

 

~~血很快就干了，美丽的鲜红色的保质期就像花期一样自有尽时，没有人一次一次残忍地把伤口撕开，它们也慢慢收了口。安灼拉慢慢地踱步过来，步伐稳健，看上去下定了决心。他在格朗泰尔身边蹲下来，握住了他的手。安灼拉修长的手覆在累累伤痕上的冰凉触感，想来是这几天来唯一勉强称得上舒适的事情，格朗泰尔勉力张了张干裂的嘴唇，却没能再发出任何声音哪怕只是一声呜咽。~~

 

 

格朗泰尔过了一会儿才意识到他的声音已经吵醒了卧室里安然打盹儿的猫。要他意识到自己刚才竟然直接把盘旋在他脑子里整整一周零三天的话问了出来，花了更长的时间。不过也好，格朗泰尔想，早死早超生，安灼拉这下没有什么理由不搬走了，他明天就可以去找古费拿回他的赌资。

 

“你没办法说服我，我不会搬出去的。”

 

~~安灼拉松开格朗泰尔的手，站起身来。~~

~~“原谅我”，他喃喃自语，安静地坐在椅子上，等着门外的人冲进来。~~

 

格朗泰尔盯着安灼拉的侧脸琢磨自己是不是醉到出现幻听了。

 

 

“我不能放任你把自己灌死。我不放心。”安灼拉唇角的线条柔和下来，他揉了揉泰勒的脑袋——被吵醒的泰勒此刻正努力把自己变成一团热烘烘沉甸甸的毛绒镶边——动作生硬，但那团软毛很给面子地蹭着他的掌心，发出惬意的呼噜声。

 

一定是对猫说的，格朗泰尔安慰自己。

 

~~在安灼拉倚着门站着的时候，盯着格朗泰尔保存着铁链形状的血肉的时候，所有的可能性早在他的脑袋里跑了个遍。他的方法快捷有效，依稀有个笑话说酒鬼的脑壳比常人要硬一些——要是古费还在，一定会说这是个验证的好时机——格朗泰尔连一声闷哼都不会有呢。安灼拉握住他的手是深思熟虑过的转移他的注意力的方式，像扭断一只小白鼠的脖子，像他干过无数次的那样，啪，颈椎断了，干净利落，善意而仁慈。~~

 

而格朗泰尔原本就没有打算说服他。

 


End file.
